Putting the Pieces Together
by Mamoro
Summary: Kenshin tries to understand why his new wife is acting oddly. There's plot if you squint. Mind the rating and realize that it's smut.


Alert: This is SMUT. Like, really. If that's not your thing, back out _now_. The not smut verson is Pieces in my drabble dump Ache. It's been a while since I wrote smut, so leave me some constructive criticism, eh?

.smut

.smut

.smut

.You were warned.

.

Kenshin panted in the aftermath, laying on his back, and staring at the ceiling. Sweet gods, this woman. She would be the end of him. Kaoru leaned over him, all that silky hair tickling over his skin, and ever so gently bit his ear.

"Again." She squeezed those wonderful internal muscles around him and he gasped. She began to rock, tiny circular motions, and sucked at his neck.

"K- Kaoru-"

"Again." She leaned back, bracing a hand against his knee and putting her beautiful body on display for him. Gods help him, he looked. He watched her body as she moved, her skin sweat slicked and shining, her breasts swaying and bouncing and her hips… Her gorgeous, lush hips dancing over his lap. His aching body began to muster a response. He licked dry lips, and began to push back against her. She tilted her head back, closed her eyes and smiled. She'd won, and she knew it.

"Yes," she brought his hand to those hips and he moaned at the contact, reflexively squeezing that soft, rounded flesh. It was only moments until he was dancing with her in earnest, following her lead, his heels dug into the mattress as he matched her strokes.

It was only moments more before he moaned, "Yes," and tried to roll them over, tried to take the lead and show her what was pounding through his blood.

"No!" She tore his hands from her hips and pinned them by his head, her eyes fierce.

"Oro?" he gasped.

She shook her head, maintaining eye contact. "No," she said and ground down into his lap, hard. He yielded, let her have her way, and twisted his fingers into the mattress. She was magnificent, like a storm in a woman's flesh. Kenshin had no idea what had brought this on, but he would take what was offered, give her what she demanded. How could any man resist?

And so they danced, and she rode him until his thighs cramped, but he was only a man, and it was too much, but not yet enough. Not after what she'd already done to him.

"Kaoru," he tried. He'd use his mouth, give her pleasure and himself a respite and then-

She shook her head, black hair flying. "No."

"Kaoru, beloved, this one-" She moved off of him, out of his lap, and dropped down between his thighs. "Oro!" He nearly shouted when her mouth closed over his cock, hot and wet and sucking. She didn't stop his hands this time when they moved, drawn to the back of her head like a lodestone. He was all but babbling. Dear sweet gods, but he was going to die. Whatever she was doing with her tongue was surely a glimpse of heaven. The end was coming, was building and arcing in his muscles, tingling streaks shooting down his spine. Her hands were everywhere, rubbing and stroking and _Oh_. He did shout when he came, a startlingly loud sound torn from his throat. His heels and head pressed into the mattress and it was all white lights and ecstacy, molten steel pouring into every muscle.

He wasn't dead, but he had surely been turned to liquid, a puddle in his own bed of what had once been Himura Kenshin. When the strength returned to open his eyes, he found his wife, pleased as anything, smiling at him with swollen lips from the crook of his arm.

"Kaoru," his voice was hoarse, "Let this one-" he reached for her, she'd surely been left unsatisfied, but she just laughed, husky and wonderful.

"Again." She kissed him and moved to climb over him again.

"No!" She leaned back. "No, Kaoru, this one can _not._ I- I need a rest." _And a gallon of water._ She ran an assessing eye over him and could see the truth of it.

"Okay," she chirruped, morphing from wild sex goddess into a mortal woman. "I'll go get food, then, it's just ohagi, I made it last night." She rolled away from him bounced out of the room. The _click_ of the shoji closing was barely audible over the roaring in Kenshin's head, his fingers and lips still tingling.

 _This isn't normal._ It wasn't that be _objected_ to Kaoru's treatment of him, oh no, a man would have to be _insane_ to object to this, but something was wrong. He raked a hand through his hair and tried to think. She was more than ravenous, her actions were nearly desperate. Perhaps if his heart wasn't still racing his head would clear, and his tongue was nearly stuck to the roof of his mouth, anyway.

It took effort but he managed to sit up for a drink, and then flopped boneless back onto the futon. For a moment he lay still and listened to the _tick_ of the clock, letting his eyes wander over their bedroom, until they came to rest on- _Oh -_ on the calendar. There staring back at him was his answer.

Yesterday was May 13th, which meant...which meant that this morning was May 14th. _Oh, Kaoru… Do you still…_ He reached for his robe.

He'd managed to compose himself somewhat by the time she returned with breakfast and hot tea. Her smile was bright, but brittle, and it hurt his heart to see it.

"Kaoru," he took the tray and set it aside. She raised her eyebrows and then grinned, leaning in to him and pulling at his collar.

"Long enough break?" He dodged before her mouth could crash down on his again.

"Kaoru, this one thinks that we should talk, that I do."

She firmed her chin. "Why talk?"

He carefully unpried her fingers from his clothes.

"Because this isn't what you want, that it isn't."

She settled back on her heels, but her expression was ARCH. "Yes, I really do, Kenshin."

Oh, this was difficult. It would be easier if she was wearing any sort of clothing, instead of bare and flushed, but he was determined. He silently pulled her close, careful to close his arms around her in a way that was chaste.

"This one will never leave you again, Kaoru. That I won't."

She was silent for a time, and then began to tremor. He held her and let her cry, warm tears sliding over his throat, until the tea had cooled. "I'm sorry, Kenshin, you must think I'm so foolish-"

"No, Kaoru, never foolish." Her hair was silky under his cheek. "Just hurt, so you are, and that is all this one's fault." She sniffled, and her eyes shone in the predawn dark of their room. This time, her kiss tasted of salt and pain and healing, her mouth soft and yielding. This time when she tugged at his clothes he let her, kissing her wet cheeks, and letting his body apologize.


End file.
